Asuntos pendientes
by Hiisae
Summary: Después de muchos años, Lillie regresa a Alola con un primer objetivo después de su largo viaje: confesarle su amor a Moon. (LilliexMoon/Mizuki).


¡Hola!, vengo esta vez con un fanfic de Pokémon (cosa que no debería porque tengo un fic pendiente), algo que es nostálgico para mi por diversas causas. La principal de ellas puede ser que mi primer fic, hace muchos años, fue de este fandom...aunque creo que una razón importante de este sentimiento es que realicé esta historia por allá del lanzamiento de Sol y Luna, pero no me había animado a subirla hasta ahora. Un poco tarde, pero quiero compartirles algo de esta pareja.

Cuando jugué Pokémon Luna dije "definitivamente tengo que hacer un fic de esto", por lo tanto es necesario hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones...la primera es que es importante haber jugado estos juegos para entender la trama, la segunda es que me referiré a la protagonista femenina como Moon, a pesar de que su nombre oficial es Mizuki/Selene...ya que, pues, hice este fic hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando aun no se revelaba su nombre oficial; y finalmente, la tercera, los nombres de todos están de acuerdo al idioma inglés, por si alguien no los conoce son Hau (Tilo), la profesora Burnet (profesora Pimpinela), y los un poco más obvios Gladion (Gladio) y Lillie (Lilya).

Espero que sea de su agrado, y ya saben, Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

–¡Gladion!

Lillie sonrió al ver a su hermano corresponderle su saludo a lo lejos. Dentro de si estaba un poco molesta de que no lo hiciera tan animadamente, teniendo en cuenta los años que habían pasado sin verse cara a cara. Con un poco de nostalgia miró el cielo sin poder evitar pensar que este era muy diferente al de Kanto; todo era distinto y la chica sentía su cuerpo resentir el cambio…¿o era lo emocionada que estaba? Los había extrañado a todos, pero, aunque intentará negarlo, había alguien en su mente que nunca la abandonó.

Estaba emocionada por verla a ella.

Cuando el barco arribo, Lillie corrió a abrazar a Gladion, que le correspondió el gesto un poco avergonzado. El chico miró por detrás del hombro de su hermana con nerviosismo, acción que se le hizo cómica a la menor. Ahora que Lillie lo notaba nunca le escribió formalmente una carta a Gladion indicando los avances de su viaje, sólo le dijo repentinamente que volvería…y que viniera solo.

–¿Y madre? – Preguntó Gladion con temor.

–Ella está bien – Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, Lillie se sentía feliz de pronunciar esas palabras – Tomó tiempo, pero Bill pudo ayudarnos…madre está totalmente curada ahora, pudieron retirarle los restos que dejaron los Ultraentes en ella. Todavía dice algunas de las cosas que solía decir, pero no es como antes. Ha cambiado.

–Ya veo…

–Debe estar durmiendo en su habitación – Respondió Lillie viendo de reojo el barco que se encontraba detrás de ella – Sé que estabas preocupado por ella…suponía que era mejor que te enterarás personalmente de su estado. Ahora puedes irte, iré a despertarla y sé que no quieres que te vea aquí – Lillie le sonrió para darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección al barco, sin embargo, Gladion la detuvo tomándole la mano.

–Yo iré – Lillie se sorprendió ante la declaración de su hermano, para después dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

–Bien, vayamos juntos.

–No me refería a eso – Gladion endureció su mirada – Lo que me acabas de decir pudiste decirlo frente a Hau o el profesor Kukui, y aún así me pediste que no les avisará de tu llegada. Sabes que ellos no le guardan rencor a nuestra madre por lo que hizo – Lillie guardó silencio y desvió la mirada con nervios – ¿Qué sucede?, ¿No querías verlos?

–Por supuesto que quiero…pero si me fui años, unas horas no me harán daño – Respondió Lillie al mismo tiempo que se zafaba del agarre de su hermano – Madre me necesita ahora, mi deber con ella no ha terminado.

–Ya hiciste mucho – Gladion esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Puedes irte…sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer en Alola, yo me encargaré de madre – Gladion caminó hacia su hermana y colocó una mano en su hombro – De todas formas, necesito hablar con ella de muchas cosas a solas.

Lillie se quedó observando con incredulidad como Gladion entró al barco sin mirar atrás. Él había cambiado mucho…pero no era el único; volteando a ver los alrededores Melemele había dado un giro muy grande, no era como ella lo recordaba…las calles, edificios, incluso la gente. Lillie se preguntó internamente si sus amigos habían cambiado, y como siempre, su pensamiento final recayó en Moon.

Otra vez esa sensación cálida le invadió el pecho…era el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando estuvo a punto de decirle sus sentimientos a la entrenadora, ese día en la fiesta de celebración que se organizó con motivo de su estatus de Campeona de la Liga Pokémon. Muchas veces Lillie tuvo noches de insomnio preguntándose que habría sido si los fuegos artificiales nunca hubieran sido lanzados en ese momento…¿qué le habría contestado Moon? No era como si esperará una respuesta positiva. Ella se iría a Kanto y Moon probablemente se quedaría a defender su título y a conocer el mundo. Tenían motivaciones diferente y por lo tanto caminos separados…Lillie se había resignado a ello y en ese momento sólo quería decirle su sentir.

Pero sus emociones no disminuyeron ni un poco, al contrario…ella sentía que habían incrementado. Ahora Lillie estaba de nuevo en Alola, en el mismo lugar que Moon, con sus caminos entrelazados nuevamente. Y…quizá…no tendrían que separarse nuevamente.

Era cierto que Lillie le pidió a Gladion que no le avisará a nadie de su llegada por su madre y los compromisos que tenía con ella, pero esa no era toda la verdad. Lillie quería ver a Moon antes que a nadie, y no era que no extrañará a Hau, al profesor Kukui o a su esposa Burnet…pero al igual que paso un largo tiempo reflexionando sobre su ida a Kanto, había reflexionado mucho sobre su llegada a Alola. La chica anhelaba decirle todo lo que le inundaba el pecho, sea cual fuera la respuesta de Moon ella no podría estar tranquila sin decírselo.

Aprovechando que sus deberes terminaron más pronto de lo que esperado Lillie decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores. En el trayecto recordó toda la aventura que vivió con Moon, la había visto crecer como entrenadora y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa. Lillie confiaba en ella ciegamente, principalmente porque la ayudó con lo de su madre y le dio valor; no tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que hizo por ella. Pensó que sólo era eso, admiración, pero comenzó a anhelar los encuentros a solas con la chica, y con ello hubo una explosión de emociones que nunca había experimentado antes. Había dudado por su edad y lo infantil que era en esos años, sin embargo, ahora había crecido, lo sabía.

Aunque la chica hablaba brevemente con sus amigos por correo, y eso incluía a Moon, nunca toco el tema de su liderazgo en la Liga Pokémon en las conversaciones que tuvieron…no quería preguntar, por la incertidumbre que traería una respuesta no esperada. A pesar de eso, Lillie quería creer firmemente que Moon seguía ahí, por eso su plan era tomar directamente un barco a la isla Ula-Ula, pero sus pasos la llevaron a las afueras de las Ruinas de Guerra, en la senda Mahalo.

Lillie se detuvo frente al puente colgante y no pudo evitar pensar en el momento en que conoció a Moon. El corazón de Lillie estaba latiendo tan fuertemente…aunque en ese momento no lo supiera, algo nació en su corazón, algo grande que no la abandonaría con el pasar de los años. Lillie suspiró con timidez y se determinó a ir a la Liga Pokémon a ver a Moon después de tanto tiempo, para confesarle su amor.

–¿Lillie?

El corazón de Lillie dio un vuelco al escuchar ese tono de voz, aunque era ligeramente diferente al que recordaba, quizá por los años, era obvio que se trataba de Moon. Con sorpresa se giró y la vio; en ese momento más que nunca Lillie se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, quizá el déjà vu ayudaba. Moon ya no era la pequeña entrenadora que había conocido…había madurado en su aspecto, pero de alguna forma, lucía tal y como la recordaba.

Hubo un silencio largo, pero no incómodo. Ambas se miraron con sorpresa durante varios segundos…aunque pareció ser mucho menos. Poco después Moon se acercó a la chica y le esbozó una sonrisa llena de cariño que hizo a Lillie estremecer. Para horror de Lillie (o alegría) Moon la abrazó fuertemente y recargó su rostro en su hombro. Lillie estaba completamente sonrojada sin saber que hacer, sabía que Moon no era una chica de muchas palabras…pero esa clase de acciones en ese momento sólo la hacían sentir más ansiosa. Con vergüenza, Lillie le correspondió el abrazo.

–A mi también me alegra verte – Dijo Lillie, casi en un susurro – ¿Estás molesta por qué no te dije de mi llegada?

–No – Respondió Moon. Lillie pensó que su voz sonaba más hermosa que nunca – Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. Todos te hemos extrañado mucho.

–Curé a mi madre – Moon sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza en respuesta – Ella está bien ahora…y es por eso que pude volver a Alola – Lillie volvió a tomar y a exhalar aire…por fin, el momento había llegado – Siento no haberte dicho nada antes…si Hau no te hubiera dicho de mi ida me habría sin despedirme de ti. Sé que lo dije en mis cartas pero, por favor, no lo malinterpretes…hay una razón detrás de eso, y quiero decírtela…quieres saberla, ¿verdad? – Moon afirmó silenciosamente como respuesta – Pues…si quieres hacerlo, ¡Tendrás que vencerme en un combate! – Lillie sacó una pokéball y esbozó una gran sonrisa – Como te dije, me volví fuerte en Kanto…sólo quiero saber si eres merecedora de saber la verdad.

Moon lucía muy feliz con las palabras de Lillie, sacó rápidamente una pokéball de sus bolsillos y volteó a mirar a la chica con ansias. Lillie lanzó su pokéball y Moon la miró maravillada, con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad que la chica no pudo evitar considerar como la cosa más adorable del mundo. A pesar de que Moon era muy fuerte, Lillie estaba segura de que sería una buena retadora…no había desperdiciado esos años en cuestión de entrenamiento.

El combate fue reñido y largo, duramente termino en victoria para Moon cuando derrotó al Ninetales forma Alola de la chica, un regalo del profesor Kukui. Lillie estaba muy feliz con el resultado, quería decirle con tantas ganas sus sentimientos a la entrenadora; ahora que le había demostrado que era fuerte, sentía que podía hacerlo.

–Eres muy fuerte – Admitió Lillie, sólo para empezar su discurso – Sigues siendo tal y como te recuerdo…aunque muchas cosas hayan cambiado en Alola, sigues brillando y siendo tal y como te recordaba, incluso mejor; has crecido y te has superado – Moon le sonrió, poniendo más nerviosa a Lillie.

Ahora, no habían juegos artificiales que pudieran detenerla.

–¡Pero tu eres increíble! – Gritó Moon.

–Gracias… – Lillie se sonrojó y colocó su mechón colgante detrás de su oreja – Como te lo prometí, responderé tu pregunta. Moon…¿recuerdas que estuve a punto de decirte algo ese día en la fiesta de celebración de tu victoria en la Liga?

–Sí, lo recuerdo.

–Pensé que no era necesario decirte nada…porque eran los sentimientos de una niña que apenas comenzaba conocer el mundo…y así estaba bien, porque estaba feliz sólo por el hecho de haberte conocido. Tomaríamos rumbos diferentes…pero ahora estamos aquí, y como mis sentimientos no han cambiado quiero decirte lo que ese día iba a contarte…¿podrías escucharme?

–Claro – Respondió Moon sonriendo, dándole valor.

Lillie miró el suelo completamente sonrojada. Tímidamente se acercó a Moon y volteó a verla con un rostro decidido, justo como ese día.

–Moon, yo… – Murmuró Lillie, viéndola a la entrenadora a los ojos y maravillándose con su mirada – Yo…estoy enamorada de ti.

Moon tenía un rostro sonriente la mayor parte del tiempo, porque era una persona extremadamente positiva que trataba de verle el lado bueno a todo…pero en este momento traía una cara de sorpresa total que Lillie no supo como interpretar. Por un segundo dudo y tuvo miedo, pero sentía que así estaba bien, la chica deseaba ser clara con Moon.

–Aunque al principio desconfiaba totalmente de ti, te volviste alguien importante para mi – Admitió Lillie, bajando un poco la mirada. Los nervios la invadieron más fuertemente que nunca – Siempre fuiste amable conmigo, me ayudaste cuando más lo necesite y nunca me dejaste sola. Noté que había algo raro cuando la Fundación Aether me llevo en contra de mi voluntad a mi madre…y te vi, estaba feliz de ver a Gladion y a Hau, pero me sentí extraña al verte. En mi viaje final contigo llegué a pensar que era amor, y después de muchos años que han pasado sé que sí lo era.

–Lillie – Dijo Moon un poco atontada, incluso, un poco sonrojada. Tenía una expresión lejana, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado.

–No vengo a esperar una respuesta positiva, sólo quiero que sepas lo importante y preciada que eres para mi – Confesó Lillie, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la entrenadora – Sé que no me tratarás diferente por esto…esa es la persona que eres.

Moon seguía con el rostro ido y sorprendido, pero Lillie no tenía miedo. La chica se sentía liberada de por fin confesar sus sentimientos, aquellos que la atormentaron por muchos años por no poder decirlos…dentro de ella sentía que eso era lo mejor, era feliz haciéndole saber a Moon lo mucho que la amaba; con ese pensamiento Lillie le hizo un gesto de despedida a Moon.

–Bien, tengo que ir a ver a Gladion y a mi madre. Nos veremos después, Moon.

–¡L-Lillie! – Gritó Moon, con un rostro nervioso, sonrojado y temblando de pies a cabeza – ¡E-Espera! – Lillie volteó a ver a la entrenadora con confusión, haciendo que las reacciones de Moon se volvieran más intensas y torpes – ¡Y-Yo también quiero decirte algo!

–¿Qué cosa? –Lillie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca espero escuchar una respuesta de Moon.

–¡Te extrañé mucho estos años que te fuiste y me dolió que no me dijeras de tu ida a Kanto!, pero…p-pensé que tenías una razón para eso – Dijo Moon, más torpemente de que lo que entrenadora le hubiera gustado – No dejé en pensar en ti y en las aventuras que viví a tu lado…y…pensé mucho en estos años, sabía que volverías y por eso permanecí como Campeona invicta de la Liga Pokémon – Moon se acercó tímidamente a Lillie. A pesar de los años, Lillie seguía siendo más alta que ella – ¡Yo también estoy enamorada de ti!

Lillie balbuceó un poco, para después sonrojarse de gran manera y llevarse las manos al rostro en un intento de apaciguar las sensaciones que se desbordaban en su interior. Observó incrédula a Moon ante su repentina declaración; sin duda, era torpe, pero sincera…justo como la Campeona lo era. Moon seguía en su misma posición, era un manojo de nervios esperando una respuesta de su amiga.

–Moon… – Murmuró Lillie. Honestamente, a la heredera de la Fundación Aether nunca se le habría ocurrido este escenario.

En un impulso, Lillie corrió a abrazar a Moon. No hizo nada más, sólo corrió a abrazarla con fuerza y nervios; la nativa de Kanto le correspondió el gesto igualmente sorprendida. Ambas consideraban cómico que a pesar de las constantes, pero breves conversaciones que mantuvieron en el tiempo que estuvieron separadas, nunca se dieran cuenta. Ahora que los sentimientos de Lillie eran correspondidos la incertidumbre del futuro se presento en ambas entrenadoras, pero Lillie pensó que era tonto preocuparse por eso, al menos por ahora. En ese momento sólo había una cosa que quería hacer.

Lillie colocó sus manos en los hombros de Moon y la vio directamente a los ojos. La Campeona le estaba sonriendo, realmente se veía feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran corresponderlos y su mente estaba divagando de alegría. Lillie se acercó lentamente con el propósito de besarla y Moon se dio cuenta porque, aún sonriendo, cerró los ojos y se quedó en modo de espera. Lillie no pudo con la vergüenza que sentía y se separo rápidamente, apretó sus mejillas en un intento de calmarse sin resultados.

–Lo siento, yo…

Lillie no pudo terminar su frase porque Moon le quitó el sombrero que traía puesto, acción que la sobresalto. La mayor volteó a verla interrogantemente a lo que Moon respondió con una sonrisa, se acercó más a la chica, la tomó de las manos y la beso repentinamente. Sus labios se juntaron, y aunque sólo fue eso, Lillie sintió una calidez aun mayor de la que creyó posible. Había soñado con ese momento muchas veces y podría pensar que era irreal sino fuera porque podía sentir el calor que emanaban los labios de Moon. Cuando la Campeona se separo le sonrió a Lillie, que la observaba en silencio y sorprendida.

–Iba a las ruinas, el profesor Kukui y Hau me alcanzaran dentro de poco, ¿me acompañas? – Preguntó Moon. Más que por sus palabras, Lillie volvió en si cuando Moon la tomó de la mano.

–Sí…está bien – Respondió aturdida. De paso, podría hablar de sus planes sobre el futuro con el profesor y Hau.

La chica había considerado varios planes al regresar a Alola, todos ellos en cierta forma estaban orientados a realizarse después del rechazo que recibiría. El escenario que más veía probable era visitar a Moon de vez en cuando, dedicarse a dirigir la Fundación Aether o volver a ser ayudante del profesor para heredar su puesto algún día. Esos planes sonaban bien, pero había una nueva perspectiva ahora...el presentimiento de algo mejor estaba por venir. Lillie no sabía si las cosas seguirían así de bien entre Moon y ella, pero, en ese momento, todo había cobrado un nuevo color.

–¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Moon preocupada, al ver que Lillie estaba ida.

–Sí – Lillie se acercó para besar a Moon en la mejilla. La Campeona sonrió en respuesta – Mejor que nunca.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
